The present invention relates to cleaning process monitoring equipment and more particularly to cleaning probe apparatus for monitoring the chemistry of wastewater effluent.
Virtually all heavy industries and municipalities use sensing devices to monitor the chemistry of their wastewater effluent in order to maintain water quality acceptable to environmental control agencies. Process monitoring equipment including sensing probes for monitoring conductively, chlorine, B.O.D., pH, etc. The probes extend into the process stream and are subject to fouling by oil, dirt and other debris, resulting in errors in the readings.
Frequent cleaning of the process monitoring or sensing probe, e.g. once or twice a day, is necessary to assure accurate readings. Previous methods for cleaning process monitoring probes subject to fouling with debris include (a) removal of probe from the process and cleaning with a brush and solvent, (b) use of brushes and/or wipers while in service, and (c) use of a sonic device to vibrate the process fluid as it passes the probe. These methods either subject the probes to physical damage and/or are ineffective to remove the deposits on the probes. Attempts have been made by manufacturers to develop effective ultrasonic and/or mechanical means for cleaning the heavy sludge and grease accumulations from protuberances of the sensing end of the probe. The results have been a buildup of debris in the various metal prongs, glass electrode, etc. extending from the sensing end of the probe.
When the sensing or business end of the process monitoring probe becomes fouled as noted hereinabove by suspended solids, grease, oil, ore fines, etc. The potential across the measuring electrodes is affected. If the electrodes are not cleaned the measurement probe usually becomes inactive. Typically, these types of probes are removed and cleaned manually once or twice a day.
In addition, the plumbing of the sampling unit where the process monitoring probe is mounted is subject to a buildup of heavy grease and solids deposited on the walls of the pipes and frequent flushing of all parts of the unit is desirable to promote a clean sampling atmosphere.